


Presumed Dead: Agent S

by JBlackhood



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Fic, Others as backgrounds, Reuploaded unfinished fic, Secret Agent, Slow Burn, slowly update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBlackhood/pseuds/JBlackhood
Summary: A call - A Mission - A Presumed Dead AgentEverything seems to be quiet down after the aliens' invasion. With the villains giving up and switching sides, the number of crimes began to decrease, and less there was a need for any heroic act.Shego accepted the job as a secret agent known as Agent S, working under Dr. Director for both money and fun. Later, she met Kim - a new relationship began to form between the hero and the ex-villainess, which could grow into more.However, one mission night after the call had opened a pandora's box of all. The chaos had cost the life of the secret agent - her body was not found, thus, they presumed she was dead and so was the rest. Yet, little did they know that the box of devils was never closed, and four later they finally revealed themselves...along with a certain person who was presumed dead.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For those who used to read this story, I apologized for deleting it due to my own pressure over uploading them. I want to thank a fellow reader who found me and motivated me to repost it. Please note that some parts have been changed, and will be changed in the later chapter. I will take some time to upload the rest with no guarantee to continue the story. I hope you will still enjoy this story regardless.
> 
> Thank you for your love and supports,  
> J

“GF, are you sure it's okay for you to hang out with your green girl?” 

Monique’s doubtful question came through the phone full of concerns. 

At the end of the line, Kim - who no longer had the heart to do her homework - paused for a second to come up with the best answer. After spending some time with the notorious ex-villainess, she wished to assure her friend that the former thief was nothing but safe. Well, sort of safe, legally speaking.

"Honestly, I don't think Shego will be a trouble for me or the world anytime soon. Since she got pardoned, she hasn’t done anything evil so far…Well, aside from teasing me to death, of course." Kim answered the last part dryly. 

Hearing Monique’s light snickers at that remark, Kim formed a small smile with great relief. 

Her thought went back to the old days where all best friends were together at that Mexican restaurant: no doubt that once in a while Kim would miss those moments. It had been years since Kim and Monique had parted due to the different paths they took to follow their dreams as they entered their universities. Although the distance drifted them away, never would they let the distance tore their bond of friendship. Unlike -

Kim shook her head before getting back to the conversation.

"Plus, if she ever tries anything, I'm sure to kick her some senses!” Kim firmly added with playful enthusiasm. Although she said that, she knew very well that the pale woman, Shego, wouldn't cause her any serious harm. 

_Sparring with Shego is fun, and she can be quite interesting to hang out with_ , a gentle smile formed at the corner of her lips as she thought, _sometimes I did enjoy her teases._

 _Her shameless flirting is quite...charismatic._

‘ba bump’

Feeling her own heart skipped, Kim blushed, _I’m so not admitting that to her. Never. Ever._

_She already has lots of things to tease me. Adding this one to her list is a ‘hell NO’._

‘ba bump’

_Damn it, stupid girl crush!_

"True." Monique chuckled before her playful tone shifted to serious, "But you still need to be careful, okay? You know, you guys had been fighting for so long. And not to mention she did try to hurt you, kill you and -"

“Ugh, Mo! that’s _so_ old news!” Kim rolled her eyes and groaned, "It's just part of her job! And besides, Shego wasn't really trying to kill me. We were just –"

` B E E P ~ B E E P `

` Another call : S h e g o `

'ba bump - ba bump' 

Kim’s heart beat faster as she stared blankly at the name on her phone screen.

` B E E P ~ B E E P `

"Um, Mo... I gotta hang now. Shego is calling. I'll call you back later, kay?"

"Alright, GF.” Monique’s words came out with a sign, in which Kim could see her eyes narrowing playfully along her spoken line.“But you better give me some juicy details since you’re ditching me for YOUR villain girlfriend."

"Mo!” Kim exclaimed as she furiously blushed “I didn't ditch you - you did! And she is NOT my-!"

"Bye, Kim~" Monique quickly hung the phone with a giggle echoed at the end.

"…villain…girlfriend." Kim’s cheeks deeply turned red as she mumbled the last word. _I'll need to talk to her about this after I –_

` B E E P ~ B E E P `

_...Shego…_

'ba bump - ba bump' 

"Hello?"

"…"

The line was so silent.

In fact, it was too silent. 

No phone in this world could yet clear the sound that well without some buzzing here and there. Kim started to worry to the point where she couldn’t bear a second of no reply.

"Shego?"

"H-Hey…Kimmie `(*heavy sigh*)`" 

Hearing the voice exhaustedly came from the unclear line, causing Kim’s worrisome to grow even more. Kim asked with a frown, "Shego? Is everything alright?" 

"Kimmie – No, I – …"

Another longer paused, and another odd deafening silence occurred.

"…Shego?"

It was less than five seconds, and yet, Kim couldn’t stop voicing for the form villainess’s reply. 

"`(*sigh*)`…I won't be able to see you this weekend for o – our coffee…I – I'm sorry."

"Oh…okay…I-It's fine –” Trying her best not to sound too disappointing, but Kim miserably failed to do so. “…I…um…I understand –"

"BUT! After this, I'll be able to hang out with you all week."

The reply from Shego came so quickly that it made Kim’s heart skip a bit.

'ba bump - ba bump'

"Really?" Kim asked.

 _God, I sound pathetic!_ Kim internally groaned at herself as she failed not to make it sound too happy.

"Y-yeah…`(heavy breathing)`…Shit!"

"Shego, where are you? Is everything alright?"

"YEAH – I just – damn! – accidentally drop something – That's all `(*loud crash in the background*)` Argh!"

Kim jumped at that sudden, sharp interrupting noise. For the first time, Kim heard the buzzing noises on the call. The fear started to grow within her chest. She became so attentive to all those little sounds that had quickly become silent once again. She wouldn’t dare to move from her spot in case she would miss something.

"Shego, what was that?! Where are you?! Are you al –"

But no matter how attentive Kim had become, it was never attentive enough to make her stop questioning with concerns.

"Just my job! – Doesn't matter!! – Damn... – Kimmie, listen to me…"

That shut Kim up for a moment.

Her heart pounding so loudly in her ears that it almost blocked all the newly soft, yet terrifying buzzing from the call. Almost.

"`(*sigh*)` I'm on edge with something, okay `(*a deep breath was taken*)` and I won't be able to see you soon..."

"What? Shego...?" 

Kim’s voice cracked with both disappointment and worry.

She couldn’t understand why they were taking this situation so lightly. Obviously, there was something wrong... _very wrong._ Yet, they were trying to pretend it was not.

"Geez. Pumpkin, no need to worry. I'm a tough girl, you know. (*laughing weakly*) I’m just in some deep shit, but trust me, it's nothing evil nor involves helping anyone take over the world…”

It was like they wanted to believe so - to believe that there was nothing wrong.

“I'll just...be back soon okay…?" Shego’s voice came so softly as if she was wishing for Kim to pretend that things will be alright.

Pretending - is it the game they were playing without Kin knowing now?

Yet, Kim didn’t want to pretend - she _wanted_ it to be alright.

“...”

Kim wanted to have faith in Shego.

"Princess?"

"Okay…" Kim replied.

And believe in Shego, Kim will do.

Even though her words hadn’t sounded as such, her heart yearned to have faith in Shego’s returning.

"Anyway, I-I want to t-tell you – `BEEZ `– I – I –"

The oddly deafening silence had suddenly been replaced by an unstable signal. There were buzzes here and there, disheartening the young hero as she called out her former villainess.

"Shego?"

"I'm sorry… –` BEEZ `– Dammit! – I need to go!"

Kim’s heart was now pounding at her throat.

"Shego? Shego?!"

God, Kim _really_ wanted to believe this was some another stupid shit Drakken pulled out, and Shego just got into it somehow. 

It would be so much easier - less scary, more stupidity.

"Something comes up. Not to worry, Princess `(*heavy breathing*)`"

Kim would do that - she will believe in Shego.

"…I'm not worried, " Kim let that out so weakly.

Correction: she would try her best to believe in Shego.

"Good…" the smirk forming from Shego’s word just echoed with the word.

There was a pause. 

"…Shego?"

The young hero called out again when half a second of silence became too much.

"Kim…"

This time she managed to wait for a whole second before -

"Please take care, goodbye – `BEEZ`"

The call ended.

"…Goodbye, Shego…"

She still let herself say those words, knowing fully well that the former villainess would never hear it. Kim hoped to keep it that way, though. She wished that this would not be their last goodbye.

She wanted to believe this was not their last goodbye.

Slowly dragged herself and crawled up her bed, Kim was too tired to do anything after the call. Even calling Monique seemed to be so emotionally taxing at the moment. 

Kim stared at her ceiling thinking of the call from the former thief. 

' _Kim...Please take care, goodbye'_

 _This is not her last goodbye,_ Kim’s thought firmly echoed. _She promised me she’ll be back soon…_

 _She’s Shego. Nothing can hurt her,_ Kim slowly closed her eyes as she told herself, _Shego is going to be just fine, you’ll see._

' _Kim...Please take care, goodbye'_

Her mind wandered as it repeated those same words, rehearsing until she fell asleep and slowly drifted into the darkness.

' _Kim...Please take care, goodbye'_


	2. Agent S

**~ Agent S ~**

**[~.~ one week before the call ~.~]**

"Damn you, Betty!… If she's going to keep sending me to an empty lair, I might as well start searching with plasma balls, and wait for a living person to escape from the burning building!"

Shego mumbled to herself as she silently _'walked'_ in a thievery way that was commonly known as 'sneaking' into the Global Justice’s headquarters.

This wasn't Shego's best day so far.

Shego was sent on a secret mission to find DNAmy by Doctor Betty Director, also known to Shego as Betty. Since the mad scientist had been missing quite some while, Betty feared that it wouldn't be a good sign. So, the head of Global Justice had decided to send Shego in as a spy to find out whether that mad scientist had any evil scheme behind her absence. The result of this search should be only one of these two scenarios; the day could fly with nothing wrong or end up with an army of cuddle buddies…

Fortunately, the craziness hadn't marched along with an army of dolls today. However, DNAmy was none to be found as well.

Now, why was Shego working with Betty?

Well, you could have guessed by now with all the fictions you had read, but it shall be told once again;

After team Possible, Shego, and Drakken saved the world from the aliens, Shego and Drakken had received pardons from all their previous crimes. With Shego was now living as a free woman, both she and Dr. Drakken - or Drew - decided to stop all the taking-over-the-world snitch and lived their lives as civilians. Fortunately for Dr. Drew Lipstick, he was asked to join the medical science research team in nanotechnology due to his potential creation that could have changed the world for the better. And while Drew was working on his first year of freedom without evil, Shego was on a vacation enjoying her luxurious life and money. However, when money wasn't a problem and everything was too easy, the joy didn't last long until she submitted to boredom. Thankfully, Dr. Director had seen this coming, so she offered Shego a job before she could enter the dark side once again.

It was not an ordinary job for a Global Justice agent which she'd play the hero and save the world from villains like she had done once with team Go. 

_No_ , her job was more similar to her previous one as a thief; stealing, it is. 

Her job was to 'steal' information from those villains and one else who was likely to be a threat. 

In the beginning, Shego never thought she would enjoy it due to the lack of fighting and action she craved, but as missions went on and on, she began to feel the thrill and joy underneath the moonlight of the silent night during her ' _stealing'_. Eventually, she learned to love her job (though she would never admit it to Betty anytime soon). This might be due to how it had pushed her to train harder, making her learn more skills from various fields just to be one with the silence in the darkness. It was definitely more challenging than breaking in and out with the quick explosive flare she could ignite. 

In short, it’s a boost to her ego and a tasteful game for a thief.

 _Plus, it's a bit fun to foil their plan before they even start it,_ Shego thought with a smirk. 

In contrast to an infamous thief that she was, her name as an agent was unknown to the world. Only some specifically high rankers in the government organization knew about Shego's works with Dr. Director in Global Justice. Even the top agents there, including Will Du, knew nothing about her. Since she went in with an anonymous identity, the agents only knew her as the new special secret agent, _Agent 'S'_.

_Screw you and your creativity, Betty…_

Shego entered her boss's office quietly and set herself comfortably on her boss's chair while waiting for the devil named Betty.

_Speaking of the devil…_

"…Damn those bastards, trying to make me jail my agent? – No way in hell. If Shego ever hears of this, she'll-"

"I will what, Betty?"

"Shego!...” The head of Global Justice frowned before she signed, “Why I'm not surprised that you sneak in?... And why are you sitting on my chair?"

"Cause I always sneak in? And because it's comfortable?"

"Move."

"You're no fun, Bets." Shego pouted before she moved away from her boss's seat and went to stand in front of Betty's desk. "Anyway, what’s with the 'trying to make me jailed my agent’?"

"You know how things work there. Some still think you and Dr. Lipstick are a threat to the world." Dr. Director sighed and dismissively shook her head. "But thank god, most who have some sane still think it's better to keep you on their side than be on your bad side."

"Well, what can I say?" Shego shrugged. "I'm a green girl with fire. And you don't play with fire if you don't wanna get burned." She smirked and winked.

Betty rolled her only eye before she replied, "Although I hate your guts, I must agree it is best to have you here with GJ."

"Whatever, the job isn't that bad itself, but the money still needs a bit of a raise."

"I already give you more raises than I ever have in my entire career."

"Well, you can do better, Dr. Director." Shego grinned mischievously.

"I'll think about it." Betty waved her hand to dismiss that topic. "Now back to work. DNAmy?"

Knowing that she wouldn't get any raise soon, Shego dropped the topic. She knew even better when it comes to work, she meant to be serious, especially with the head of Global Justice.

"No one was there, Bets. No sign of experimenting. No sign of robots or weird creatures. She still has all her creepy cuddle buddies, which means no sign of moving out. And her paperwork still there! I took some pictures of the unfinished works; the last time she worked on it was at least a month ago."

Shego gave her boss a file of the pictures she took while she was there. While explaining the detail of the place she broke in, she gave her boss her opinions to help her fill the missing information.

This was what Betty liked about Shego, she was not afraid to voice her thoughts. Even sometimes it pissed her off - and Shego knew it pissed her off - she still said it with her damn cocky grin.

"I'm telling you, Bets; it's like she just disappeared!"

"…Interesting…I have a feeling that something is behind this disappearing."

"Doy! Mad scientist disappeared? And DNAmy left her creepy toys? Pretty much what I see is kidnapping."

"I agree." Better firmly nodded as she handed Shego a new file. "However, we can't waste our time searching for DNAmy right now. I have a new job for you"

The file was as thin as a single piece of paper, almost as if there was nothing inside. But in between the covers, there was a picture of an abandoned place.

"An old planetarium?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

 _What's with bad guys and abandoned planetariums?_ Shego silently groaned to herself.

"What's in there?"

"That's what we want to know and what you'll find out." Betty quickly cut in when she saw Shego was about to reply, "We were reported by the villagers that there was a group of people acting strangely near the planetarium. The villagers suspected that they were drug dealers."

"Drug dealers? Since when did you do anything other than beating villains?"

"Well…it's not our job, but if you'd let me explain you might understand how we got the job and why we need you there."

Shego silently agreed to let her boss continue.

"One of our agents was there for a vacation, and some people knew him as some kind of police. At first, he was just keeping an eye on them until he noticed they were transporting special kinds of weapons, he reported to us."

"What kinds of weapons?"

"Death rays and such that were not only guns."

"…Okay, I still don't see why you need me. With what you told me, you have enough proof to capture them. And with a known location, this is a piece of cake! What's holding you back, Betty?"

"Shego…” The temperature in the room dropped as Betty’s tone dropped, “the agent who reported us never came back to give us any real evidence after he told us what he saw…"

"…What?"

"He never came back, Shego, nor did the others."

"Others?"

So solemnly, Betty nodded. "After we received the report, I sent some guys to back him up, and like him, they never come back to tell what's going on in that planetarium."

"…"

"This is why I want you there to be _'on live'_ with me and the technician team, so we know what is going on at that moment."

"…And I was supposed to be a secret?"

"Well,…technically you're quite famous among the agents.” Dr. Director shrugged, “They just know you as a new special secret agent, 'Agent S', and not the former infamous thief, Shego."

"Yeah…” Shego snorted. “So much of a 'secret'…"

 _Well_ … _I would like to see their reaction when they know that those are the same person,_ Shego unconsciously grinned, _oh, all the priceless faces..._

"…I'm guessing that you're not thinking about the job?"

"…I don't know, Bets…" Shego's grin slowly faded as she sighed, "...I just finished the last few jobs with nobody there. And you're sending me to a new one in a middle of nowhere to find no one knows what or no one knows who? Don't you think I need a rest too?"

Betty sighed and nodded. The truth had been told, she had been using the former villainess like a slave, recently - but who could blame her when Shego was the best agent she had. And the villains never seem to stop planning taking over the world, so they – indeed – needed somebody with skills to keep an eye on them in the shadow.

"Your ride will be on next week, Agent S. So, you shall have a whole week to prepare, better be ready." Betty informed her agent in a formal manner before her voice softened, "Also…you're right, I'm working you too hard."

"Doy!"

"So that is why after this mission you have a whole 2 weeks off."

"You…I – what?"

"You're having your first vacation."

"Wow…Didn't know you care, Betty." Shego teased her boss.

"Well…” Dr. Director smirked. “I do need to keep you here somehow aside from the raise, right?"

"Doy! And I am damn right about the raise too!"

"Ah…So, you will take the job?"

"Like I have a choice…" Shego sighed. "Fine, you got a deal, boss. And since we are done, I'm leaving then."

"Sure, I have some work to do too. Oh, and Shego, try to use the-…door…"

Betty was unable to finish the sentence, Shego was already done.

Trailing her eyes to her empty room, _huh, so she can disappear silently without breaking anything…_ , Betty solemnly thought, _…and I used to think she only knows how to break things to get out…_

_Damn it! There's a hole in my office!_

_Can't she use a door like an ordinary person for once!_

_I really need to upgrade my security system…and add a new wall with plasma proof on the list._

~.~O~.~

Halfway to her apartment, feeling like fainting on her driving wheel, Shego decided to grab a cup of coffee at a local coffee shop to boost her energy.

 _Hmm…Not so many people here today_ , Shego observed _._

As she slowly dragged her feet and walked toward the counter to order her drink, Shego noticed a certain redhead wearing a purple shirt and jeans before her. With her famous evil smirk slyly formed, Shego decided to make a move by leaning over near the unaware redhead in front of her and announced her presence with a husky whisper.

"…Hello, Princess."

"Shego!" Kim Possible was startled by the secret agent, and with her instinct, she quickly switched 'on' her defense mode, ready for the attack.

Wanting to tease the hero for being easily startled, but had no energy to do so, Shego just grinned and said, "Pumpkin, you need to chill. I know you miss me, but I don’t think it’s this much."

"What do you want, Shego!?" Kim firmly retorted to show that she was not affected by the tease, but the clear blushes on her cheeks gave her away.

 _Cute,_ Shego smirked as she thought, _I would like to say more, but I will pass out soon if I don't have a coffee._

"Well, Cupcake, I'm here for a coffee, not an old-time dance." Shego raised her two hands, showing that she intended no harm. "So, if you're not going to order, I suggest you move over."

Kim would have countered that with a remark but seeing that some people were waiting for her to order, she went back to continue her task. And even after receiving her drink, she hadn't decided to leave just yet. She planned to keep an eye on a certain former enemy of hers. As she watched the pale woman ordering her coffee with her flirty personality in irritation, Kim noted the casual outfit that Shego was wearing and thought, _a gray V-neck-shirt and a black skinny jean?_

 _Shego in casual clothes?_ Kim arched her eyebrow as she thought _, huh…weird._

 _And no greens? Weirder,_ Kim internally commented, _but it does fit her though..._

Often glanced at Kim from time to time while waiting for her drink, Shego would have loved to tease the young redhead for being overly suspicious. However, due to the lack of energy and the overload from her works, Shego put that idea aside and stood there quietly instead.

Silence is our thoughts run wild. Thus, Shego’s wheel of mind was spinning like crazy with the thoughts of her work and Kim.

 _It won't hurt to get along with her,_ Shego told herself, _plus, I'm on the good side now, what could go wrong, right?_

So instead of leaving after she received her order, Shego decided to stick around and have a decent conversation with the redhead while trying her best not to make them get on each other's throats. The nervous feeling began to build inside her as she turned around to face the redhead hero.

When Shego thought back, she realized that aside from saving the world part that she could find on the news, she never actually had gotten to know the young hero personally, except the Miss Go incident.

 _Which doesn't count,_ Shego firmly nodded.

Shego must admit that she had been curious about the hero's life from time to time. Not to mention for some odd reasons, she felt an urge to get closer to the redhead and present herself to be a pleasant companion.

"So, Princess, waiting for someone?" Shego sipped some coffee and smirked at the hero.

Better than countered back, Kim decided to ignore Shego and casually walked away to find a place to sit. She figured out that she could at least trust Shego not to cause trouble.

 _Shego is a woman with her word, after all,_ Kim thought.

"You know, Kimmie, it's not very nice to ignore people when they are asking you a question."

Kim just shrugged carelessly.

"Why, how rude." Shego arched her eyebrow with annoyance. "Didn't your mom teach you some manner, Miss goody-goody?"

 _Shit…this came out bad._ Shego began to scold herself, _I'm supposed to try to talk with her. NOT taunted her! Damn it…_

"She did, but she also said I should try not to talk to strangers..." Narrowed her eyes at Shego, Kim replied with a smirk, "…especially one that can shoot plasma."

Oh, how Shego would love to retort that! But she had reminded herself that she wasn't here for a fight. She could do that later with Betty about raising her payment. However, this was about making peace and forming a kind of friendship; this was about her getting along with the young hero and to bond in the future.

 _Don't know what 'bond' in the future means but…,_ Shego bit her lip, _I would like to give it a try._

The former villainess sighed then slowly her grin formed. "Well, lucky me then! Since we are no stranger to each other."

And before Kim could protest, Shego placed herself comfortably across the redhead and smirked.

"So, Kimmie, darling, how have you been?"


	3. Coffee Break

**~ Coffee Break ~**

“So, Kimmie, darling, how have you been?” 

_ Darling?  _ With that question from the woman in front of her, Kim was stunned and confused with this unusual character of the former villainess.  _ Is she trying to trick me into some sick game again or it’s that an actual question?  _

Noticing how Kim reacted to her question, and probably knew that the girl was confused and suspicious with her action, Shego decided to clear it up for her. 

“Look, pumpkin, I know you’re thinking that I must have some sick game - and don’t say you didn’t think just that! - I know you well, Possible. But no, I’m not playing games with you, Kim” 

The young hero stayed silent since her former enemy just called her ‘Kim’. Not ‘Kimmie’ or any ‘Kim’, but just ‘Kim’. It was being used by Shego would be an understatement.

_ She sounds pretty serious when she said it like that,  _ Kim thought.

However, the former villainess called her by name didn’t make Kim feel weird or threatened, but it made her relax without knowing why. Guessing it might be the way she said her name that Kim felt comfortable around this person, who not so long ago would have tried anything to hurt her, so she let her companion finish her speech. 

“…I - Ahem.” Shego cleared her throat to regain her confidence before continuing, “I want us to be on a good term. Well…at least at the point where we could have a conversation without trying to get on each other's throat.” Shego shrugged nonchalantly, but internally she was nervous. 

_ Keep it together, Shego. It’s just, Kimmie,  _ she tried to calm down. 

However, Shego’s anxiety didn’t go without Kim noticing. It actually made the young hero smile in relief. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” 

“Yeah?” Shego asked in surprise, but she was glad nonetheless. 

“Doy!” Kim replied playfully.

Both of them smiled at the beginning of their friendship. _. _

“So, princess, how has life been treating you? It had been what? A year and a half since I last saw you?” 

“Well, you know, during those times, I was -and still am- pretty busy with college and settling in with new things, so I have less time to do the hero sitch.” 

“College? So you’re not joining the GJ?” Pretending to sound surprised, Shego knew the answer from Betty, but she decided to ask the princess just to keep the conversation going. 

_ I'm glad she didn’t, it would be pretty awkward, considering I work there,  _ Shego’s inner thought echoed.

“Well…fighting crimes and saving the world is more of my hobby than what I want as a career.” Kim answered shyly, “and…I want to be more like my mom, you know, doctors.” 

_ And find someone I truly love and might have a family,  _ Kim heard herself thinking.

__ Contradicting popular opinions people had on her, the young redhead had dreamed of a simple life with happiness. She still wished to continue her hobby being a local hero, but she also wanted to make sure that there would be a second plan for her to do good as she grew too old to keep playing the game. Although there was nothing wrong with having such simple dream, she didn’t voice it to the former villainess out of her fear - fear of being mocked by this person in front of her. Afterall, she was the Kim Possible; her life was never meant to be that simple...or so the people said.

. _ … So not the drama,  _ Kim thought with an internal snort. __

“Hey, same go for me! Stealing was my hobby and making your life harder was my job,” Shego replied with a cocky smirk. 

Although Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance, her smile was still there for Shego to smile at. __

“Please, I was kicking your butt,” Kim was smirking now. 

Shego snorted in a playful annoyance, “Yeah, and you loveeeed looking at them too.”

“Ugh, as if!” Kim retorted with her face slightly turned crimson, “You’re reading into it too much!”

Wondering if she could turn this redhead into a tomato, Shego only grinned but made no comment. She decided it was better not to tease the redhead over something so trivial and changed the topic instead.

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Shego casually siped her coffee. “So, you want to be a doctor, huh?”

“Y-yes.” Kim silently thanked Shego for changing the topic, and continued, “I think it’s a great profession. I’ll still be saving people in more ways than beating villains and mad scientists.”

“Understandable.” Shego nodded, “I could see that sooner or later you’ll be beating sicknesses.”

“How about you, Shego? I heard that you stop working for Drakken - Um, I mean, Drew - since he goes legit. What are you doing right now?”

Shego froze at that question.  _ Should I tell her I’m working with Betty? _

_ She might like it, but I’m supposed to be a secret _

_...and I don’t think I want her to know…yet.  _

“Shego?”

“Huh? Sorry, I was thinking of…” Shego paused for the right word, “...a simple way to put it” 

“Oh, please, take your time.”

“Well…right now, I’m actually a freelance”-  _ in a way – “ _ Although, most of the time a certain group of people hires me to break into the security system to”-  _ kind of- _ “see how it works _.  _ And don’t worry, princess,  it's legal, GJ can assure you that, and  nothing has been stolen”- _ well…it’s not a thing, and I pretty much only take pictures- _ “Aside from that, most of the time I’d spend it on the beach.”  _ Soon…I will soon be on my vacation. _ She gave the hero a wink and a smile, hoping she’ll buy it, and pry no more about her works.

“That sounds nice and pretty Shego-ish.” Kim got the feeling that there were more, but she dropped it since it was good enough to know Shego was not in the illegal zone. 

“So, Kimmie, why are you alone? Or you’re waiting for someone? Speaking of someone, where is your boyfriend, the buffoon?” 

Shego noticed the sudden sadness in the hero’s eyes which caught her off guard,  _ shit…buffoon, what the hell did you do?  _

“His name is Ron,” Kim quickly covered the sadness in her eyes as she sipped her drink.“- and he went to Japan….He has been there for a while…and we kinda broke up.” 

“Oh…” Shego was speechless for a second before saying, “I’m sorry…I didn’t know what to say.” 

Actually, Shego had a lot to say and would give the young hero plenty of reasons why she shouldn’t be with him, but she didn’t say it.  _ It’s none of my business,  _ Shego reminded herself,  _ it’s always better to let them deal with it than get yourself into a mess. _

There was an awkward silence as both of them sipped their drink.

“Why, though?” Shego asked the redhead in curiosity to break the silence, “- I mean if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Well…things kind of changed between us; me being here, Ron being…well more confident and also with the Japan things, but mostly the spark is just gone, you know.” Kim shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s mutual - and I’d said it’s for the best.”

Although Kim tried to make it sound casual, Shego knew that it was still bothering her to talk about it. Due to her past experience when she fought with the hero, the former villainess could tell by how the young hero moved her body and how it slightly turned stiff. 

_ And I bet it has something to do with Stoppable being ‘more confident’,  _ Shego’s eyes narrowed dangerously as her suspicions grew.

“What do you mean by ‘Ron being more confident’?” Shego asked with a hint of a low growl. 

“Ah…well...” Kin didn’t know if you should tell Shego with the way Shego was asking.

Although they just decided to be friends, Kim didn’t feel like it would be safe or right to talk about it now when she and Ron hadn’t cleared things up. Hell, Kim wasn’t even sure where in their friendship they were standing anymore. Things were quite awkward after the break up - yes, it was mutual, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. None of them were ready to address the issue and break the thin layer of that ice just yet. 

“You…see…I…um…he…” Kim stopped her sutter for a moment and signed before continuing, “Look, Shego, I don’t think -”

“It’s okay, Kimmie. If you don’t want to answer it, I’m not gonna make you answer it” Shego gave Kim her super rare warm smile that made Kim’s heart beat faster 

‘ ba bump \-  ba bump ’ 

_ What the heck…did I just?  _ Kim mentally shook her head,  _ nah, I just imagine it. _

Kim was about to say thank you, but Shego cut in

“Since sooner or later you’ll tell me anyway,” Shego winked and smirked. 

Kim rolled her eyes, but playfully replied, “Still the same Shego, Sh- with capital EGO.” 

"Why, I'm flattered, Kimmie. Of course! I'll stay the same; why changes the perfection,  bubble-butt? "

Kim groaned in annoyance and embarrassment which caused the former villainess to snicker.  _ Oh, this woman and her nerve,  _ Kim thought with annoyance but her heart grew warmer. 

“So you’re here alone?” 

“Well…I’m with you now, so no, I’m not alone” Kim replied before nonchalantly sipping her drink.

“Haha, very funny, princess,” being sarcastic as usual, Shego rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

“Well…actually  _ before  _ I met you, I was supposed to meet Monique, my best friend. However, she was so busy that she decided to call and ditched me, but since I wanted some relaxation time, I stayed around for a coffee and then I met YOU.” 

_Huh…someday, I’ll need to thank this Monique for ditching her,_ Shego took a mental note.

They caught up some more with their life and the past of how they used to be villains and heroes. However, there was a silent agreement of not mentioning Stoppable as Kim’s ex-boyfriend, which gave Shego some idea of how things had not ended well in their story. 

_ If you did hurt her real bad, Stoppable, I will personally go to Japan and hunt you down then make you a roasted Buffoono-Sushi myself.  _

“You’re alright, Shego?” Kim asked since she felt death aura from the ex-villainess.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, just thinking about stuff. How do you say it? No biggie?” 

They both laugh at that.  __

“You know…this kind of reminds me of Miss Go time, when- you know- not you.” Kim shrugged then shyly smiled, “…but this time, it’s actually you, still with the teases and the shameless flirt, and I kinda glad Ron did turn you back. I like Miss Go, but… knowing this is you, is a lot better.” 

_ God, why am I always embarrassing myself in front of her,  _ Kim thought while her cheeks turned pinkish. _ Now she’s gonna tease me about it. _

“I’m glad too, princess.” Shego didn’t tease the young hero, who was turning red by herself, she was just too happy that the hero had just admitted she likes to spend time with her. 

_ And I might have a chance with her,  _ Shego’s eyes widened with her thought, _ …what? Aw…screw it. She’s kinda cute anyway.  _

“I like me being me and you being - well - your goody two shoes self.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the last part…”

“Sure, Pumpkin, whatever makes you sleep at night”

Kim looked at her watch and decided it was about time to leave, even though she still wanted to spend more time with her ex-enemy, but her papers weren’t going to write themselves. 

“I have to go now. Paperwork.” Kim sighed before giving Shego a warm smile. “It was nice to actually  _ ‘talk’ _ to you, Shego.” 

“I should head home and clear some work as well.” As Shego was about to leave she came up with an idea of how to spend some more time with Kim. “Where are you heading, Kimmie?”

“Huh? Oh- I’m going back to my dorm near Go University. Why?-” Realizing what Shego was trying to do, Kim hurriedly cut her before she could say anything “Oh - No, no, no. Don’t bother to send me, Shego!” 

“Why not? It doesn’t bother me. It wasn’t far from where I am, and it’s just fair since you accepted my request today.” 

_ Come on, Cupcake,  _ Shego pouted inwardly,  _ we got to spend some more time together!  _

Kim wanted to take the former villainess’s offer, but her mind was still screaming that  _ ‘this is Shego, who tried to hurt you countless times!!’ _ , and it was also her pride that held her back.

“Look, Shego...um, we just talked and it went well, but…I’m not sure if we are friends yet – and I’m not sure if I could trust you…I mean I do trust you not to hurt me, but you know…I…”

At this point, Shego started to get annoyed and stopped listening when the redhead started to ramble.

“Kimmie, I understand.” Shego halted the young hero from talking and sighed. She didn’t want to make Kim feel like she was being pressured. “It will take us sometimes to get to know each other and hopefully we might be friends” 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Kim pulled out her hand for a handshake. “Friends?” 

“Doy!” Shego smirked and firmly shook the young hero’s hand. “Friends” 

“Though, it...it might take a while to get used to being ‘friends’.”  __

“Sure, Pumpkin, we have all the time in the world for that.”

“Great!” Kim beamed at her ex-enemy. “Let’s exchange our contact, so we could keep in touch.”

With that, both Kim and Shego said goodbye and went to their own destination feeling like there could be more things that could have been done.

_ Damn, I could at least take her offer! She rarely gives one, stupid Kim! -  _ was Kim’s thought as she groaned on her ride back home. 

_ God, why did I let her go without a fight? Answer me, dammit!! Should I be more demanding!!? -  _ was Shego’s thought on her way home. 

And before they went to their own business, they both thought _ …Maybe it’ll take us forever to be in each other's life… _

...Or not really…

~.~O~.~

“Thank god, it’s over!” The redhead hero quickly went into the car of the pale skin women. “You won’t believe me, Shego, how boring it was to be in that class!”

Apparently, it didn’t take long for them to get used to each other. It had been almost a week from the day they met at the café, Kim and Shego, their relationship grew into the point that they meet on a daily basis. During the day Kim will be in classes, while Shego will be at home or at Betty’s office preparing for her mission then when Kim finishes her classes, Shego will pick her up. They might go to the mall or café during their way home which depended on how tired Kim was. Despite their exhaustion from work and classes, they always make some time for sparring - their favorite bonding activity. 

Meeting each other had become their routine for the whole week. 

“ Pfft, I had been there.” Shego raised her eyebrow.“I graduated, remember?”

“Yeah, I still can’t believe you went for child development!” 

“Ehh...I was still good in the old days.”

“You ARE good.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m only good for you, cupcake.” 

Shego winked at Kim causing Kim to blush.

“So, pumpkin, how was your day anyway?”

Kim started telling from the beginning of her day with how she woke up on the wrong side of the bed causing her to fall down, and how she was late for the first class and so on until she reached the point where she met Shego in her car. 

On Shego’s side, she barely listened to Kim, unlike the usual which she would listen to every word of the young hero. However, today was different. Shego was lost in thoughts, and Kim noticed it. 

“…So yeah that was it,” Kim said while watching Shego carefully. 

Shego nodded, informing the redhead that she heard her. 

“So, are we going somewhere today? Since you know, tomorrow I don’t have class, so maybe we can have a girls night and hang out?” 

“Um…yeah…um…Sorry, cupcake, I can’t -” Shego sighed and said, “Not today.”

This was a problem; Shego was supposed to be on her mission in less than an hour, in which she couldn’t and shouldn’t be spending time with the hero since she should be preparing her plan. Not that Shego felt like she needed it. However, what’s bothering her was that she doesn’t know when she will be back from her mission and it seemed to be longer than most of her previous missions. 

“Oh, okay...” Kim frowned in confusion with a somewhat disappointment. Usually, Shego will be the one who suggested that both of them should hang out and this concerned Kim that her friend was acting weird. 

_ Does she not want to go out with me?  _ Kim’s concerns started to grow in her own head as they drove in silence.  _ Or did I bore her?- That must be it!! I should-  _

“Kimmie? Pumpkin? Princess?” 

“Hm?” 

“We’re here.” 

“Oh...um...thanks, Shego” 

“Princess,” Shego voiced as she reached to catch Kim’s wrist before the younger woman left the car. “I’m really sorry that we can’t hang out today, I’m supposed to meet my bosses today. I won’t be back for a while, maybe a day or two, depending on how long they will need me.” 

“Oh, I see.”  _ So she wasn’t bored with me…,  _ Kim was relieved with that information. With an insuring smile, she replied, “Don’t worry, I understand, Shego. Good luck with the job.” 

“Luck?” Shego snorted. “Who says I need luck?” 

Kim rolled her eyes then looked at the smirking ex-thief as the older woman continued to talk. 

“Anyway, are you free next weekend, pumpkin?” 

“I don’t know.” Kim shrugged. “I guess, why?”

“Good enough. Make time for me. We’re going to hang out.” 

“Sure, where?”

“I don’t know, we will just meet at the café shop somewhere and go wherever you want,” Shego said with a shrug, “I give you a week to think of what you want to do and where you want to go.” 

“Only me?” Kim frowned as she spoke, “How about you?” 

“Well…” Shego replied with a smile, “I’ll just go with the flow. Anywhere is good with you.”

Kim slightly blushed at the last part, but she responded, “Okay, so see you next weekend?”

“Doy!” 

With a nod, Kim left the car. However, before she went too far she heard someone shouting for her and that someone was her certain friend, Shego. 

“Hey, princess!!! Don’t forget to wear something nice!!”

Seeing that the redhead groaned, yet still wore the smile, Shego grinned wider when the new idea popped up in her head and said, 

“Oh, and Princess, IT’S A DATE!” 

With that, Shego drove away laughing evilly for miles, which probably was heard by the tomato human named Kim Possible. 

In Shego’s mind, nothing could have ruined this day.

‘Beep-Beep’ 

New called: Slave worker Betty

_ Oh shit….,  _ Shego swallowed and answered her phone feeling uneasy. 

“Hello -” 

She was cut by her boss’s sharp cold voice. 

“Where the hell are you?” 


	4. Mission Of The Last Call

**~ Mission Of The Last Call ~**

"You're late." 

Shego rolled her eyes at her boss’s comment.

"Yeah, like one and a half minutes late," She curtly replied before shaking her head. Knowing that Betty was not going to stop giving her the why-not-to-be-late-speech, Shego cut her first, "Look, Bets, I'm here alright. Let's start the mission and be done with it. Where are the ‘Big Guys' and the tech-team?" 

Betty sighed and began to lead her way into the building, so both of them would not be seen. During the walk, she informed her agent about the ride and where the secret agent would be living as well as they reviewed most of the parts which Shego had already known. 

"And for the ‘Big Guys' - as you put it - they are not going to watch you with us during the mission." 

"What? Why?” Shego frowned deeper. “Aren't this ‘on live' supposed to make them feel like I'm not a threat by showing them how much of a threat I can be?" 

Betty glared at Shego, but she later sighed. It was true that the idea ‘on live' was meant to show that Shego was on their side. 

"It was at first,” Betty replied with a nod, “However, I reconsidered it and realized they would only distract you from your mission with their commands and demands. So, I believe it is best for them to stay out of your way since it's your job and you know what's best."

"Doy!!!” Shego firmly nodded. “That's why I'm the best." 

Betty was about to roll her only eye, but as she took a glance at the secret agent, she noticed the odds. Even Shego was full of herself as usual, today, she was a bit down. 

_ Maybe she was tired from her previous mission _ , the head of Global Justice thought. 

They walked until they reached an iron wall and stopped, so Betty pressed some codes to open the door. They went in with Shego following her behind. 

The room was full of screens and buttons like where you would see in the movie of some high-tech secret government base, which screaming ‘WE ARE THE COMPUTER NERDS AND THE MASTER OF HACKING' 

_ Nerd…, _ Shego mentally snorted. 

"So this is your nerd studio,” Shego briefly scanned the room then asked, “Where is your team?" 

Before Betty could answer, an unknown voice got her attention.

"Shego?!" 

A boy said her name in shock caused Shego to swiftly turn her head at the direction of the voice.

"Nerdlinger?!" Confused and shocked to see a member of team Possible, Shego stuttered to talk at first, "Wha- Why?-Wait! You're the tech-team that Betty mentioned?!" 

"You-You are…” Wade’s eyes widened as the realization hit, he uttered, “... Agent S?" 

“Doy!” Shego rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, “Is there another agent in this room that their name starts with ‘S'?" 

Wade could only stare at the former villain in stunts. He knew that Shego was going legit, but to trust this woman, who countless times had tried to hurt his teammates and went against laws, was even too much for his genius mind to cope with in less than an hour.

_ Even if they give me days, I don't think I can do it. And Shego is an agent? Unbelievable _ , the young genius thought. 

Shego looked at the boy known as the brain of team Possible, who was staring at her. She knew him as a young genius and a boy who never seemed to be anywhere but his room.  _ Hell I don't even think he ever gets out of the chair until today, _ Shego thought. However, she was more worried that the boy would tell a certain redhead hero about her job.  _ There is nothing wrong with it, but I just…well…don't want her to know yet, _ Shego’s worrisome grew as she thought,  _ and definitely not from someone else but me. _

Sensing that both of them were lost in their own suspicion and paranoid, Dr. Director cleared her throat to bring them back to reality. 

"Although, you both knew each other before, let me give you a short introduction." 

Betty turned to Shego.

"Agent S, this is Mister Wade. I personally invite him to help us. He will be joining our mission and will be helping you with the technical information." 

Then the head of Global Justice turned to the young genius, Wade.

"Mister Wade, this is Agent S, you may know her as ‘Shego'. Despite her claim on hating GJ and humanity, Agent S has been working for me for almost a year now since she received the pardon. I offered her this job to occupy her time and keep her entertained on the good side. As a result, she is one of our best agents who I generously trust her to do this job with my life." 

The room was full of silence until Wade spoke up in a form of whisper. 

"…I don't trust her." 

Shego groaned and angrily snapped at the boy, "Doy! Like I need you to trust me to do my job!"

"B-But y-you -"

"Look, kid,” Shego’s eyes brightened in dangerous green as she growled, “I don't need your help. I know what I'm doing and I don't need your approval to do it." 

Shego looked directly into the young genius's eyes, which made him a bit pale and caused him to swallow an invisible lump. Moving closer toward him, the former villainess blended down, so her face was above his with her heated breath threatening to blast with flame. 

The young genius said nothing, too scared to say anything. Without his team and his room, he has nothing. Even with Dr. Director there, he doubted that she would be able to help him if her secret agent had decided to go mad.

A moment passed by, Shego then sighed. 

"You can leave, Nerdlinger,” Shego broke the silence in a much softer tone. “I doubt Betty here will stop you, knowing fully well that you...despite me." 

There was some hidden sadness in those words that could be caught by any if they had listened carefully.

"However, I'm a ‘secret' agent as Betty puts it, so if this ever goes out somewhere, or to anyone, even Kimmie,” Shego’s tone went back to be threatening as she spoke, “-  _ especially _ Kimmine - you'll be the first person I look for. Get it?" 

Wade nodded in fear and when Shego walked away, he was able to breathe again. 

Receiving a glare from her boss, Shego ignored it and started polishing her nails. 

Betty sighed and shook her head to clear some headache. She had seen this coming. She had expected it to turn out this way, where Wade would be paranoid and Shego would be annoyed.  _ Well…at least Shego hasn't burned anyone…yet, _ Betty thought. But as a leader of GJ, she needed to do something to keep the boy in the team; they would need him no matter what. 

"Ignore my agent, Mister Wade, but she was right; I will not stop you if you decided to leave the mission." The head of Global Justice stood in front of the young genius and said, "However, I will let you know that you are the only one that I trust to help us with this mission." 

Wade’ eyes shot up with attention, he asked, "W-Why me?" 

"Well…not so many know that Shego works with us, which I like to keep it that way. Therefore, I believe that as much as you're good at finding information, you're good at keeping it too. You also have the experience with this kind of job from being part of team Possible, which is what we need." 

As Betty uttered those words, Wade seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Although what she just said was indeed a fact, the main reason Betty had decided to bring the young genius of team Possible was not mentioned. Truthfully, the head of Global Justice needed someone who knows how Shego was and can bear to work with her.  _ I doubt anyone else could stand her,  _ Betty thought,  _ …well aside from Kim Possible _ . 

"…" 

The silence had spoken for itself. 

Sensing that she had no hope in waiting, Betty sighed. "Well, then, I'll lead you out, Mister Wade."

"Okay…I'll do it," the young genius frimley said after he was able to find his voice. "I'm not doing this because you ask me to, but because I want to help…and Kim would have done it." 

"Yeah, like Miss Goody two shoes would turn it down." Shego snorted and mumbled, "If it's her, she would ask to go in my place." 

"Well…” Wade uttered quietly, still with fear. “She's Kim after all…"

"Yeah, yea, can we get this started yet? I want to finish my mission and be on my vacation already!" Looking bored with life in general, Shego was starting to get annoyed with how slow this conversation was. 

"Alright then, this is all yours, Mister Wade." Dr. Director guided her hand to show that he had all control of this computer room. "I will be back. Agent S followed me; I will send you to your ride." 

"Finally!" Shego exclaimed and followed Betty out of the room. 

When both women left the room, Wade was alone questioning himself again whether this was a good idea at all. 

_ Even if it's not, I lost the chance to leave now _ , Wade sighed and went over to the huge computer and started to work on his part.

~.~O~.~ 

"You don't need to be so mean to the kid, you know." 

Betty commented while she and Shego were on their way to the airport. Since Shego was a secret agent and today's mission was another top secret, the form villainess couldn’t use the Global Justice's transportation and be seen by other agents. Betty had also informed that “the big guys” expected her to be on her mission in the next 3 or 4 days, and not today. 

Shego snorted and shrugged, "I'm evil, remember? You can get me out of evil, Betty, but you can't get the evil out of me."

Shaking her head, Betty sighed,  _ Shego is still Shego after all. _

"At least you could try not to scare him. We need him to work with us, remember?" 

"That’s the point!” Shego blurted that out in frustration, “I still don't see why you need him! You have your boys, who can work with the super nerd computer. Why this one? Is it because he works with Kimmie?" Shego deeply frowned at her boss. 

"Yes and no, like I said he has experienced."

"And the others?" 

"The fewer the people, the less chance they know you work with me. It's an advantage that the villains have not discovered about you; they will expect nothing more than the usual GJ have." This nonchalant answer of Betty’s got a groan from Shego. 

"Glad to know I'm not only a secret agent, I'm a secret weapon as well," Shego murmured to herself.

"You know what I mean." Betty stated while glaring at her secret agent, "I don't see you as a thing or a weapon. I see you as a potential fighter, I respect you as an agent as much as a human being, and sometimes as a friend."

The head of Global Justice sounded so sincere that Shego went silent for a second.

_ …I always thought she was a heartless witch _ , Shego was deeply in thought,  _ never thought she'd see me as a friend…or much of a human considered I was a villain. _

"Though most of the time you're a pain in the ass," Betty added with a hidden grin. 

"Cause you're a witch and a slave worker! Give me a raise, you damn woman!" 

_ But you're no heartless, Bets,  _ Shego thought,  _ not like I’m gonna tell you that. _

"We'll talk about that later when you're back, now before you leave for your flight, let me show you the tool," Betty finished the sentence and pulled out the items. 

The head of Global Justice handed her agent the tool which looked like sunglasses. However, being working in some mad scientist's lab for so long, Shego knew that it was some kind of protection glasses, or it seemed like one. The glasses were transparent and the metal part that held the glasses on both sides had some kind of elastic fiber to keep the glasses on her face. 

"The glasses are like cameras, we will be able to see everything you see through it. For communication, there is an earphone and mic separately. Don’t forget to hold it with an extra tape or something, so it won't fall out. And don’t worry about the scanner, Wade made it easily pass and hard to detect." 

Shego nodded to acknowledge before asking, "Is that all?" 

Dr. Director nodded and said, "Good luck, Shego, and cause as little trouble as you can, it's an order."

~.~O~.~

After Shego landed and rode her way to the village which took hours, she reached the place that Betty had prepared for her. Apparently, Betty had found her a room for rent in an old building in the village, which it was good, considering that this village was quite a backwater. There were still buildings and such places where you could buy technology and do some shopping, but it was just old and often out of date. 

_ Whoever took care of this village must be ignorant selfish bastards or really poor to not try to renew them, _ Shego snorted with that thought.

Shego dropped her stuff, settled in and looked around the average rented room where you would have one bed, one bathroom, one freezer, and other necessary stuff. Then she went to the window and saw a very small planetarium on a far away cliff which you would have to pass the forest and climb the mountain to be there.  _ So there is it. Abandoned planetarium? On the cliff no one will reach?  _ Shego rolled her eyes at the thought,  _ ugh…classic comic villains. _ Her glance went to her left, and she could see the beach very far away from her place, and maybe twice as far from the planetarium. 

_ Let's finish this as soon as possible, so I can have my vacation, and Kimmie…let's hope, she got the idea of ‘date'.  _

Shego took a last look at the planetarium.  _ I will start my mission tonight _ , she told herself that and closed the certain before she contacted Betty to inform her plan. 

The last thing left for Shego to do now was to sleep, and she did so. 

The night was dark and the village was asleep, but one pale green agent-like-thief was up for the heist _.  _

For information, of course. 

Silent was a perfect word to describe this secret agent, Shego, who worked in the shadow. 

Running up her way on the mountain through the forest to the cliff, the secret agent spotted a white van driving in the darkness not so far from her, in which she assumed that they were heading to the planetarium. She would have hopped up on the van and took a free ride, however, her instinct was saying otherwise. 

_ I felt like it's not safe…better keep my distance with them _ , Shego nodded at that thought,  _ not too close, not too far, I don't want to miss the chance to kick their asses _ .

"Agent S, did you hear me?" Her boss was voiced from the earphone. 

"Loud and clear, Boss," Shego replied. "…Is Nerdlinger there?" 

"It's Wade…and Yes, I’m here" 

"Yeah, whatever,” Shego snorted at the boy's reply. “You got anything, Nerdlinger?" 

The boy sighed. It seemed like Shego doesn't care, she'll just call him whatever she wants,  _ Yep, that sounds like Shego _ , Wade thought.

"There are 2 people in the van and there was nothing else in it." 

"Nothing? As in no weapon?" The secret agent asked, frowning.

"Yeah, nothing as in nothing was there aside from people," Wade confirmed firmly. 

Shego didn't reply, she kept running with her extraordinary speed, following the van.  _ This is weird, so they aren't here to deliver anything _ , Shego was perplexed by it.  _ Why? _

Then, Shego noticed something, a shiny thing in the darkness.  _ Is that? _

"Nerdlinger!” Shego quietly hissed, “Scan everything, now." 

Wade was shocked with the former villainess’s demand, but he did so and realized that this whole place was full of cameras. 

"No wonder my agents never came back…” Betty stated it flatly. “ If they came this way, they would have expected them to come.”

"Wade, find the path with fewer cameras for me," Shego demanded. 

"I'm on it."  _ Did she just say my name?,  _ Wade didn’t voice his quarry and just continued doing his work until it was done. "There! The one on your left, it will take sometimes to reach the planetarium, but it's the safest. I'll send you the map." 

A minute later the map was shown on the right side of Shego's glasses. Shego wasted no time to respond, she went toward the direction on the map, jumping and running in the shadow passed all the cameras. 

Betty noticed how fast Shego went and how soundless she was, and she thought,  _ when she works alone without Drakken, she's the most threatening person on earth. _ With no doubt, Shego would not be caught on screen, Betty believed with shiver. 

Shego finally reached the planetarium, and she noticed the white van from a while ago. They must be inside, she followed them by strolling inside the old planetarium, but what surprised her was that there were no cameras and no one inside the abandoned planetarium. 

"Anything here, Nerdlinger?" 

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Shego, however, I think there is some kind of secret entrance ove -"

Shego heard something, and only one thing came to her mind.

_ Someone is coming _

Shego quickly hid in the shadow as the two men walked into the center of the circle, where an old machine for projecting stars was located. She took a peek and saw they pulled some kind of lever. 

‘Creak.' - the lever made a sound. 

The secret entrance on the floor was opened, revealing the hidden stair steps.

_ An underground lair? _ Shego thought in wow. 

"Shego, the scan shows that those men are from the same van we saw." 

Shego nodded even though she knew the boy couldn't see it. 

"Bets, what's next?” Shego asked her boss, but received no reply. “Bets?" 

"Um…,” Wade nervously replied, “Dr. Director just got a call from - um - _ ‘the big guys' -  _ that's what she said." 

"Ahh…okay, tell her I'm going in." 

"Okay, good luck." 

Shego was able to get in before the entrance was closed. She soundlessly walked down the stairs. The scene in front of her became brighter and brighter as she walked in deeper and deeper until she reached the exit. She saw the light, and was frozen. 

By the scene and things before them, they were frozen on the spot, both of them, Shego and Wade. 

_ The hell is this? _ Shego frowned in confusion. 

The lair was huge and the size was about 4 floors-building-tall, each floor was like a donut with the center of the donut (the hole) that had an enormous machine that somewhat looks like a green lava lantern. The lava lantern looked like it was containing some kind of energy; green color of flaming energy was inside the machine. 

"What is it?" It seemed like her boss, Betty, was back. 

"I don't know, but from what I scan, it contains a high energy of plasma." Wade informed the agents. 

Betty frowned, "Plasma?" 

"Yes, plasma like Shego's." 

"… Great, so whoever is behind this is a fan of me," Shego quietly mumbled before switching the topic, "So how was the talk, Bets?" 

"Nothing serious, they just really hate that I sent you without informing them, however, most of them were fine as long as you keep the good work," Betty replied, to which Shego snorted at.

"Mister Wade, please find everything you can about this machine." 

"I'm on it." 

"Agent S, you-"

"I'll just stroll around to see if I find something else?"

"Yeah, you'll do that.” Betty firmly nodded. “Alright, people let's work." 

Shego dashed in the darkness. She took note that most people here were henchmen, but unlike Drakken's henchmen, those henchmen had guns. 

_Whoever owns this place really wants to stay low_ , she thought, _and by the look,_ _they know how to use it pretty well…_

Shego began to analyze the situation as her thoughts formed

_ Princess, you're in luck that it's not you here in my place or else with your dramatic entrance, they would have shot you to die in no time.  _

Almost half way on the second floor, the whole building was covered with the sound of the alarm. 

‘WEEEOOOEE' ‘WEEEOOOEEE' 

"ALERT: INTRUDER!! REPEAT: INTRUDER!!" 

‘WEEEOOOEE' ‘WEEEOOOEEE' 

"ALERT: INTRUDER!! INTRUDER IS IN THE BUILDING!!"

‘WEEEOOOEEE ‘WEEEOOOEEE'

_ Shit… _

"Shego!!! What's going on?!" Betty asked in concern.

"Doy! Don't you hear it?! They know we're here!" Snapped at her boss, Shego. 

Suddenly the hidden weapons inside the building appeared from the wall. 

_ Fuck! Death rays! _ Quickly Shego looked for a place to hide or a shield to protect her.

"FINDING THE INTRUDER: START SCAN." The computer announced, and Shego could only have ‘ _ The fuck?’  _ moment. On the ceiling appeared the scanner, and started to scan the whole building in one movement. 

_ Shit!  _ Shego’s eyes widened in horror as she realized what had just happened,  _ I’ll be caught! _

"Nerdlinger, do something!" Shego demanded in panic, trying to avoid being seen or detected. 

"I’m trying!!! But it takes time; I won't be able to stop it in time!" Wade answered with stress as he kept typing his keyboard furiously.

"FINDING THE INTRUDER: COMPLETE" 

The whole building went silent, everyone in the building was motionless even Shego was afraid to move. 

"DISCOVERED: INTRUDER ON SECOND FLOOR" 

With that, all the weapons on the wall turned to where Shego was hiding.  _ FUCK! _ Without a second thought, Shego ran from where she was just before the weapons started shooting.

"Nerdlinger! Tell me you find the way out!!!" 

"I'm sorry, Shego. I looked into the blueprint of the lair, and the entrance is only one way out!" 

"What?! Shit!!Where the hell is Betty!!? Where's that witch?!!"

"I'm calling the agents! They will be on their way to help you!" Her boss answered in a rush.

"ALERT: INTRUDER ON SECOND FLOOR!! REPEAT: INTRUDER ON SECOND FLOOR!!" 

‘WEEEOOOEEE' ‘WEEEOOOEEE'

"Well, do something about it! Ahhh-!!!” One of the lasers hit her leg caused her to fall down. “Dammit!" 

"Shego, are you alright?!" Her boss asked in concern.

The screen only displayed the floor where Shego landed causing both Wade and Betty to worry over the secret agent.

"No! I was hit! Shit!!!" Before Shego could stand up properly, she was followed by another hit on her back and another right after. It was Shego's last straw, she shot her plasma on the next death ray that was about to shoot her. 

It blew up. 

_ Fuck, the secret agent thing _ . 

Then she started running to the third floor.

‘WEEEOOOEEE' ‘WEEEOOOEEE'

"WADE!!! Could you fucking silent that damn thing!?" 

"Alright, I'm shutting it down along with the weapons." 

"DOY!!! What are you waiting for?! For it to shoot me?! It did!!! So just do it already!"

"It's not easy, okay?!! Whoever designed this shit knows their shit!- Aha!!! Got it!" 

"ALERT: INTRUDER ON THE SECONNND-FLOO….."

The voice turned off and the weapons went back in the wall, however, when Shego turned around as she was about to leave, there were a whole bunch of henchmen arming with weapons running toward her _. Fuck. _ The same went for the henchmen on the third floor, who were also coming after her. 

_ Double fuck! _ Shego cursed at herself. 

Shego was not in perfect shape to fight. She could, but damage on her leg made it a bit harder for her to balance or land on the floor when she jumped.  _ And my plasma…shit…I should tell Betty about it! Damn! I knew I should. _

"You have nowhere to go, Shego," one of the henchmen said, pulling the secret agent back to reality.

"Awww, are you my fans? Don't worry, pretty boy. I'm not going anywhere without kicking your little asses, of course." She gave her signature smirk, she needed to keep calm.  _ I can fight through this _ . With that before they could react, Shego landed her fist on his face HARD, but without plasma. 

Dr. Director seemed to notice this, and she was not going to let it go. Shego could show off her bare hand fighting skill whenever she likes, but not when her life was on the line. 

"Shego! You need to get out of there fast!” Betty firmly ordered before asking with a displeasing frown, “Why aren't you using your plasma!!?"

"For Christ’s sake, Betty, just shut up! And where the fuck is your back up?!!"

Before Betty could reply, another shot went to Shego, hitting her just below her rib. Shego screamed in pain, she looked deathly into the shooter's eyes, who was smirking at her.  _ Oh…You ARE so DEAD! _

She felt the uncontrollable energy building up inside her once again. This feeling of an explosion, she had been keeping it for a while, afraid of being called weak and unstable like her stage, but now she was mad. 

And anger was never good with Shego. 

‘BOMP!!!' 

Shego hit the man with her burning fist, which caused his face to burn and hit the ground; however, the damage wasn't done just that.

‘Creak.' ‘Creak.'

One single hit from an unstable stage of plasma walking woman caused the whole second floor to break down. Some of the screaming henchmen started to run all over the place, away from this angry woman. But how could they, when there was no place to run. All of them including Shego fell down into the third floor. And as we expected, Shego was the fastest one to recover, she wasted no time to run to the fourth floor. When Shego reached there, she took a look to see if anyone was following her. 

_ Good, they are still busy fixing themselves _ , Shego thought with a relieved sigh. She found a place to hide, and once again she was in the shadow. 

"Shego, what was that about?" Betty asked in what Shego's mind thought as a concern _. I will have to tell her anyway, _ Shego thought with sadness _ , and Nerdlinger would have found out with the scan anyway. _ Shego rested herself against the wall and sighed again, but before that something caught her eye.

_ Holy mother of fuck…. _

"Bets, do you see this?" Shego walked over to get closer to  _ ‘this'.  _

"What? Shego, if you are trying to avoid- Wha- What the hell is this?" 

"…It's…It looks like humans." Wade tried to comprehensed the scene in front of him, “A human in a giant test tube.”

And Wade was right, what was in front of Shego and on both Betty and Wade' screen, was a bunch of humans in greenish water inside each container that looked like an enormous human-size test tube. 

_ This is so sick and wrong on many levels,  _ Wade thought in disgust. 

"Are they- are they alive?" Shego asked, feeling sick inside. 

"…In a way, they are…” Wade answered as he read the scan result, “But it seems like they are just…sleeping." 

"What are they for, Mister Made?" Betty asked the young genius in a serious manner. 

"Hold on…I'm looking into it." 

Betty nodded, letting him continue the job.

“A-ha! I found it!” Wade began to read the report in delight, "It seems like the test tubes are connected to the plasma container machine there, which means whoever did this want to build -"

"An army of plasma firing humans..." Shego’s distant voice cut him.

"Yeah!" Wade asked in wow, “How did you know?” 

There was no need for the answer when all of them had seen what was in front of Shego. It was a human, alright. A man whose eyes were blank like there was no soul in them, still, you could see he was breathing like other humans. Before Shego could react, the man with plasma power attacked her with his burning plasma fist. 

However, Shego easily blocked it without plasma.  _ Dammit! I would love to kill whoever did this! This is worse than the clones _ , she gritted her teeth in anger before returning that greeting with her own mighty fist,  _ though, not as hot as mine, his plasma was hot enough to melt steel...Thank god, Kimmie is not here to fight him _ . Shego could imagine how this thing will kill Kim. Even though the girl was a good fighter, against a super power, she might lose.

_ I may use the fire, but I hold the heat. But this guy doesn't _ .

They were fighting for a minute. Shego kicked, dodged, kicked, hit, and dodged, doing all of it without using plasma.

"Why aren't you using your plasma?!!” The head of Global Justice shouted, and started to get annoyed at her agent. “You need to get out of there fast!!" 

"Because I fucking can't! Not. Right. Now!!!" 

"The hell, you can!!" 

"I CAN'T!!!"

"WHY?!!"

"I DON’T KNOW OKAY?!! I JUST CAN'T!!!" Shego gave the man a hard kick which caused him to fly over, hit the giant containing plasma machine, and laid motionless on the ground. 

There finally was a moment for her to breathe.

However, luck was not on her side, the machine started to work as well, and because of the noise, it revealed where she was. 

"COMPUTER: All The Experimented Will be Released in 60 seconds"

_ Shit!!  _

"I found her!! She's on the fourth floor!!" One of the henchmen shouted. 

_ How many are these assholes, _ Shego thought and ran once again, but this time, she was going up.  _ Betty was right, I need to get out of here soon.  _

"COMPUTER: Repeat, All The Experimented Will Be Released in 60 Counts..." 

"Nerdlinger, do something!" 

"I’m trying!!! But the program is separated from the building's one! I won't make it!" 

Shego was tried. 

So fucnking tired.

She was running and fighting against dozens of henchmen to get out of here while panting for oxygen from all the energy lost and mostly from the damage caused by the shooting.

"Shit…where the hell are your agents, Bets?!" Shego rasped in pain. 

_ This is bad _ , Shego thought painfully. She was now on the third floor, she could escape this, but something was still bothering her. 

"COMPUTER: 60 counts start now…60…59..." 

"Bets, what's the plan now!!?"

_ Dammit! There is no plan for this! _ Betty gritted her teeth angrily, they aren't going to make it in time.

"They're on their way, Shego! You just get yourself out of there!!!" Betty ordered desperately. 

"COMPUTER:..58…57…."

"What?! What about those copy cats?!!" Shego asked while fighting against the henchmen on the third floor when she was about to reach the almost non-exist second floor.

"We take care of them later! Shego, you are hurt, and we don't know how long you can fight. So we need you to get out now! This is an order, Agent S!" Betty finalized the mission before turning to Wade and said, "Wade, prepare to control the entrance, we will open it when Shego reaches the first floor and close it when Shego is out." 

Wade nodded. There was nothing to be said on his part. 

"COMPUTER: …50…49…48…"

Shego was on her way out, however, something came up in her mind.  _ No, the door can't hold them _ . There were hundreds of them, and with that heat, Shego could see how they can easily melt the door down _. If they ever get out, it will be only me and Kimmie in the super suit, who can fight them _ . However, with her plasma in this unstable stage, Shego doubted that she could fight all of them at once.  _ And Kimmie…she can't win against them…they will kill her.  _

_ I can't let that happen!!  _

With that simple thought, Shego turned around and went the opposite direction, to the machine. She felt it again, her power and this time it was more than any time she had faced before. 

_ You come at the right time _ , Shego smirked at the increasing of her energy.  _ Let’s start the party! _

"Shego, what are you doing?!! You're heading in the wrong direction!!" 

"COMPUTER:…40…39…"

"Shut up, Bets! A change of plan and I'm in charge of my mission, so screw your order!" Shego snapped at her boss, and called for the young genius, "Wade, how much energy does this machine contain?" 

"Huh?- Well…I can't give an exact number, but A LOT would define it." 

"Is it enough to blow this place up?" 

"Yeah, if you heat the machine high enough, it could- Wait, are trying to-"

"Yes, Nerdlinger, I'm gonna blow this place up." 

"Shego, that's insane!!! You might die!! You barely have a chance to survive from that kind explosion!!!" The boy exclaimed in horror. 

"Listen to the boy, Shego! You stop this insane and I will give you the raise! I will even double it!" Betty was willing to do anything to keep her friend alive at this point. 

"Doy! Like I care about it now!!! If they get out, Bets, it will be chaos, and I don't know if we could stop them!" 

Shego ran down the stairs toward the henchmen fighting them on her way while dodging their shots.

“Shego, you listen to me!” Betty hollered over the phone for her friend’s attention. “YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!”

“Doy!” Shego rolled her eyes and snorted, “Neither do I plan to live long anyway.”

"COMPUTER:…35…34…"

"Shit!” Betty took out her headphones in frustration, “Wade, do everything in your power to change her mind!".

"What? Where are you going?!!" The boy asked even if he knew what’s going on. However, he didn't want to handle this situation alone. He had never faced the life-or-death ‘on live’ like this before, even with Kim. He always knew that those villains will never cost his friends life. 

"I'm going to save my agent and kick her ass for disobeying my order and for trying to die!" Betty went out without looking back, and got on one of the GJ's jets as fast as she could. 

"Shego! Just get out of there, Dr. Director is on her way to save you!" The boy said hoping the former villainess would stop this suicide act. 

"Nerdlinger, do me a favor, connect me to Kimmie's cell." 

"COMPUTER:…30…29…."

"Wha? But - but Shego - Why -"

"Just do it already!" Shego snapped angrily before she softly asked, "...Please." 

"…Okay, just so you know Shego, I don't want you to die...you're not as bad as I thought." 

"Doy! Wait till you get to know me more and you'll see how bad I can be." 

"…I'm more afraid that we won’t get that chance." 

Shego didn't reply to that since there was nothing to say. Both of them knew what was going on and what the chance of surviving was. 

Wasting no time, Shego went straight toward the henchman, who was looking at her in shock; they didn't expect her to come back this way. However, it didn't stop the henchmen from firing their laser guns at her.

‘toot…toot…'  _ Great now what am I going to say?, _ Shego thought while landing her fist on one of the henchmen's faces.

‘toot…toot…' _ Or should I just hang up? I can't just say, "Hey, Kimmie I'm going to di-" _

"Hello?" 

_ Too late… _

"Shego?" 

Shego was having two battles right now, the one in front of her with the henchmen and another one in her head with how to start the conversation. 

"COMPUTER:…25…24…."

The secret agent then decided to take a deep breath and sigh before saying, "H-hey…Kimmie" 

_ Shit, I sounded like I'm in trouble…well, I'm actually in trouble.  _

"Shego? Is everything alright?" The person at the end of the call sounded so concerned, it killed the agent to know she made her worried.

"Kimmie-No, I-" 

_ I'm fine? But I'm not. I like you? Hell no!! Too fast! She'll be suspicious. Argh, what to say? _

However, Shego didn't have time to think about it, she was attacked by one of the henchmen agina. She quickly dodged the attack and gave him a kick then she saw a path where she could escape from these men, she took it without a second thought. She ran so fast that they wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

"COMPUTER:…20…19…."

"Shego?" 

_ I think I lost them _ , Shego thought to herself and sighed.  _ Say something!! _

"…I won't be able to see you this weekend for o-our"  _ date? Is it even a date? _ "-coffee…I-I'm sorry" 

"Oh…okay…I-It's fine –I…um…I understand –" 

_ God, no!! She sounded so disappointed, I can't take it!! _

"-BUT! After this, I'll be able to hang out with you all week" 

_ What!!? Dammit! I'm not supposed to give her hope! Stupid Shego! _

"Really?" 

_ …She sounds so happy, this is going to kill her if she knows what I'm about to do. _

"Y-yeah." 

_Argh!!_ _Can't tell the truth! I just can't!_ Running took a lot of energy, Shego couldn't stop panting and her injury was killing her then she saw another group of henchmen, not as much as before, but still, it was unfortunate since one of the shots almost hit her. _That's it!! I'm out of here!!_ She jumped down from the third floor to the fourth floor. The pain in her leg was so much she couldn't stop herself from cursing, "Shit!"

"Shego, are you alright?" Wade asked in concern even though he knew she wouldn't reply.

"…Shego, where are you? Is everything alright?"

"YEAH-" 

_ fuck it's hurt like a bitch _ , Shego pulled herself up and walked toward the machine and started to release all of her plasma that she had been holding "-I just-"

"She's down there!!! Near the machine!! Shoot her!!" They all started firing at her again. 

"COMPUTER:…10…9…."

"-damn!-" one of them hit her back and her shoulder.

"-accidentally drop something. That's all!!" Shego fired her plasma back at them. It caused a huge explosion, however, the machine seemed to have some defense, which gave her an electric shock when she got near it 

"Argh!!" Shego cried in pain.

"Shego!" The boy said her name. "Stop it! Please, just get out of there!! This plan will kill you!! Just wait for Dr. Director!! Please." 

Shego could hear how the boy was crying in tears. 

_ Sorry, I let you into this, Nerdlinger.  _

"Shego, what was that?! Where are you?! Are you al-"

"COMPUTER:…8…7…."

"Just my job!" Shocked.  _ Hurt. _ "-Doesn't matter!!" Shocked .  _ Pain. _ "-Damn...Kimmie, listen to me…" _ For Kimmie…this is for her.  _

Even with all the pain Shego still managed to hold on, she needed to reach the machine and destroy it. She sighed. 

"I'm on edge with something okay." Shego took a deep breath and walked into the electric zone defense of the machine. "-and I won't be able to see you soon..." She was surprised that she could sound so calm when every fiber in her body was screaming in pain. 

"What? Shego...?"

_ I'm sorry, pumpkin, I just can't tell you the truth. You will get hurt just to save me, and I don't want that. _

"COMPUTER:…6…5 ...4…"

"Geez. Pumpkin, no need to worry. I'm a tough girl, you know." Shego released all of her plasma one again when she got hold of the machine, she could feel it, the energy inside her and this machine crying for release.  _ More like explosion _ , she laughed weakly at that thought 

"COMPUTER: Error, repeat, error. The release failed. Error, repeat, error "

"I'm just in some deep shit, but trust me, it's nothing evil or involving helping anyone take over the world. I'll just..be back soon okay…?" 

_ I'm stopping them, princess. So, no one could use my power to hurt you…well aside from me, but I doubt I will hurt you that bad. _

"Princess?" 

"…okay."

"Anyway, I-I want to t-tell you –BEEZ- I-I" 

_ I like you, Kimmie. Go on a date with me for real?...Well, the last one is not necessary…but I would love to bring you on one. _

"Shego!! I can't hold the signal any longer -beez-Something is disturbing the connection!!" 

_ I'm not surprised. It must be god telling me to fucking hurry up and grow a ball, Nerdlinger. _

"COMPUTER: WARNING, Over Heat, repeat, Over Heat" 

"I'm sorry…BEEZ" 

_ I'm so pathetic!! I can't even say I like her when this might be my last chance. Sorry mom, your daughter is a coward. _

"COMPUTER: Over Heat, repeat, Over Heat" 

"Shego!!! Stop it! You can't hold it any longer! The heat will kill you!!" 

"- Dammit!-" Shego cried when she felt the heat spreading across her face, but she needed to keep adding her energy, she needed to hold on. 

"– I need to go!"

"Shego? Shego?!" 

_ I'm sorry, princess. I wish I had spent more time with you. _

"Something comes up. Not to worry, princess." Shego was breathing hard, she craved oxygen right now. She just couldn't pass out when she was so close to destroying this thing. 

"…I'm not worried," Kim said which made Shego smile.  _ You're a bad liar, princess. _

"Good…"  _ But I'll play along for our sake. _

"COMPUTER: WARNING EXPLOSION, WARNING: This building will explode" 

"Shego, I can't hold the signal any longer!!" The boy shouted. 

"…Shego?" 

"Kim… Please take care, goodbye – " And the signal was cut. 

"COMPUTER: WARNING: This building will explode in 10 seconds"

"Hey, Wade," Shego softly called the young genius.

"Yes, Shego?" The boy replied knowing that Shego was telling him her last request, and he would not turn it down. He could feel his tears running down his face. He wanted to tell her to stop the plan, but…he knew no one could stop her from doing it, even Kim.

"Tell my brothers –beez- I love them, okay?-beez- even that idiot Hego, tell them I die as a hero, okay?" 

"COMPUTER: The explosion starts now…10…"

"Tell Dr. D, thank you for all the years -beez- of villainy, even with his -beez- annoying personality that doomed to fail, it was one of the best bays in my life." 

"COMPUTER: 9…8…"

The machine started to give a mini explosion here and there. The henchman tried their best to open the secret entrance, but it was closed. Dead End. 

"Tell Bets, thanks for everything, even though –beez- she was a witch sometimes, it was nice to have her as a boss and-beez- a friend. Never thought I was going to say this, but -beez- I was proud to work as her agent once in my life" 

"COMPUTER: 7…6…5"

"And tell, Kimmie...tell her nothing Wade." 

Wade was shocked by this request, but he said nothing, he needed her to know that he respected her last requests, every single one of them. 

"Tell her I die because –beez- of an accident when I was working in –beez- one of the security systems. Tell her I didn't tell her –beez- anything. Tell her it was unexpected." 

"COMPUTER: 3…"

"Goodbye, Wade." 

"Goodbye, Shego." 

"COMPUTER: 2…"

"Oh, and Nerdlinger." Shego smiled for the last time. "…Thank you for everything. You did a great job, Wade" 

"COMPUTER: 1"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ"

The image on Wade's screen had vanished and turned into a ‘beezin' image of black and white mixed. However, one of the screens still worked, it was from the satellite. The screen showed a huge green explosion which took away everything; the planetarium, the cliff, the ground, the underground lair, and some part of the forest, but the village was safe. Luckily the explosion hadn't reached the village and thank Shego, the world was secretly safe by 

_ A sister  _

_ A friend _

_ A hero _

_ A thief _

_ A villain _

_ An agent  _

Here lies Shego, one of the greatest and most honorable thieves of our time, may her rest in peace, amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm uploading until ch.4 for now. I'm quite busy stuff at the moment with my exam and project coming, so I will have to focus on that first.  
> I'll do my best to fix and upload the rest. Thanks for reading, especially for those who used to read this.


End file.
